Dreams
by jeanosauryehet27
Summary: Set after ESB. Vader is haunted by a dream of his alternate reality, where Padme is still alive and Luke and Leia know and love him as their father. This is Vader's POV only. One-shot


**DREAMS**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** This is my first one-shot about Vader dreaming an alternate reality after Bespin. And take note, this is VADER'S POV… But please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** No, I will not own Star Wars!

* * *

Rejection. That is the first thing that I have felt since after my revelation to my son on Bespin. Curse that damn old fool Kenobi for poisoning my son's mind as what he did to my beloved Angel that caused me to choke her on Mustafar. It's been 20 years now but those dreadful memories were still fresh into my mind, as it haunted me every night I can see the hurt in her eyes, her pleas asking me to stop as my nightmares continue to plague my mind. I never got a chance to kneel in front of her and ask her for forgiveness. I am the reason why my only child never experienced of having a true family and had only grew up on the harsh deserts of Tatooine, only dreaming of his father that he will never know. I punish myself every night by not sleeping, fearing that those horrible yet painful nightmares to come, to plague me or taunt me that I am nothing but the lowest of beings in this galaxy, a monster, a cold blooded killer that will never know love… _again_ ….

When I looked into the face of my horrified son, I see myself, a person who had also been fed with terrible lies. I can tell of how painful of being lied to, of how I've been lied to when I learned that my child had died along with his mother, leaving me broken and devastated years ago. I have chosen mine destiny, and… there is no turning back…

I entered my hyperbaric chamber, hoping to find peace in the silence of my room. I opened the pod and sat down as I leaned my back against the soft mattress of the chair, the only thing that gives me comfort and satisfaction but not happiness. A huge claw removed my helmet and mask, allowing me to breath the oxygen surrounding inside my pod. Tears were streaming against my burnt cheeks as the memories of Bespin reflected my mind, replaying the painful truth of my identity to Luke. I closed my eyes as my mind telling me that I need rest even in the slightest moment of my horrible life.

Then suddenly, I opened my eyes, a shock on my face as I looked around my surroundings. My dark and cold room was replaced with a beautiful waterfall not nearby of where I laid down. Tall grasses surrounded me as I feel the breeze of the cold air hitting my skin. I gasped as I saw my flesh hand, while the other one was robotic. I touched my face with my flesh hand, shocked that I felt my skin before I was burned into the flames of Mustafar, then I moved it up and ran it on my dark blonde hair, feeling again the silkiness of my hair. I smiled, I feel human now… I feel complete…

I was surprised when an arm wraps around my waist, I moved my head to one side, seeing my beloved angel lying beside me, alive and breathing. Her eyes fluttered as she smiled at me, showing her gleaming white teeth that makes her more beautiful than ever.

I moved my flesh hand to her right cheek, allowing the softness of her skin against my hand. Since when was the last time that I had a human contact? I couldn't remember since it had been years ago after I had been put into that damn suit that became my prison for the rest of my life.

"Padme, you're so… beautiful…" I spoke at her. She giggled at me and leaned closer as her mouth touches mine, sending sparks throughout my body. I wanted more—no—I needed more… I pulled her closer as our bodies touch each other, deepening our kiss. She tangled her fingers on my hair as I caressed her back with both of my hands. I began to move my lips to her neck, kissing it as I heard her gasp.

"Ani," she breathed. "You're so amazing…" then she began to moan and fall her head backwards, allowing myself to kiss her jawline. Oh how I missed making love to her! How I missed the night of our glorious passion that we only spent in the shortest amount of time. I missed of our wonderful moments of love, even there was war that separates us, that allows us to see each other again in days, weeks or sometimes months. But when we were together now, we forget our duties and responsibilities. We are just a man and a woman, a husband and a wife, fulfilling each other's needs through our love.

Padme suddenly pull away from me, making me frown at her.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her.

"I think we should continue later. I don't want the twins seeing us doing that," she answered.

"Twins?" I asked again, not understanding her statement.

Padme was going to answer my question when we heard loud but small giggles not far from us. I saw a little boy and a girl running towards us. I gasped as I saw the boy's features, he is small, but he had light blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. I recognized the boy as Luke, of course he is my son, and he takes after me. In this alternate reality, he had the life that he deserved, a boy who was being loved by his own father. Tears flowing down on my cheeks as my heart clenched in pain and hurt, this is the dream that will never ever come true. My wife is dead… my son was raised by his uncle and aunt, had no memory of his father nor mother. Behind Luke was a little girl who had dark brown curly hair and large chocolate brown eyes. She had fair skin and her lips were pink and luscious. This is the little girl that I've been dreamed of. Does she ever exist in real life? Or was she even dead just like her mother, leaving Luke alone in the galaxy. But what bothers me was that the girl's face was very familiar to me, it's like that I had met her before… Did the little girl survived? Why she was separated from her brother? And who is she?

"Mommy! Luke and I made this for you!" the girl spoke when she and her brother approached us. She was holding a beautiful yet hand-made tiara that is larger than the tiara on the girl's head.

Padme's eyes were shining with tears as she smiled at our daughter. "Thank you Leia, this is so beautiful!" she replied happily as she pulled the girl into a warm hug.

My heart stopped beating as I heard the child's name. Leia… as in Leia Organa? The Princess of Alderaan? I shuddered at the thought of the princess of being our daughter. I remembered three years ago when she faced me, I see Padme in her eyes, even her stubbornness, her political talent and her devotion to justice and democracy. She even impressed me when she resisted the mind probe when I tortured her to find the Rebel Base. Wait—Dear Force no, I tortured her… my own daughter… I maimed my own son… Oh no, I hurt both of them… my children…

"Daddy, are you okay?" I snapped when I heard my son spoke to me. I looked at him with a smile. "Yes Luke?" I asked.

"Leia asks if you're the one who put the tiara on mommy's head," Luke replied, glancing at his sister, who nodded in agreement. She stepped forward as she reached her arms to me with the tiara on her tiny hands. I looked at Padme who nodded at me, telling me to take it.

I took the tiara from Leia and placed it on Padme's head gently then she looked up to me, with an angelic smile on her face that I always loved. My heart skipped a beat as I gazed into her lovingly. She was so beautiful… I never knew that an angel like her would fall in love into a person like me.

"My love," I began to spoke. "You're more beautiful than the stars," then I placed both of my hands on the side of her face and I bring my mouth on her forehead, kissing it tenderly.

"Ouch! Fireants!" Luke cried as he began to scratch his arms. Leia followed her brother, scratching her arm, teasing us. Padme and I laughed.

"Are you to jealous? Do you want Daddy to kiss you?" I teased them, opening my arms, ready to catch the children that were starting to run away but luckily I caught them both with my arms, as I begin to kiss them multiple times as they giggled. Padme laughed at us as she watched the three of us together, happy and full of joy.

I sat down beside Padme, the twins were still in my arms. "Had enough?" Padme asked the twins.

"Uh huh," Leia spoke, looking at me with a wide smile at her face. "Daddy's whiskers are so tickling," she added. I chuckled at them as I kissed again their chubby cheeks. I opened my arms as Padme joined us, one arm wrapping my waist and the other wrapping the twins. She leaned on my earlobe and kissed it softly.

"I love you Ani," she murmured, her soft voice were sound so pleasant to my ears.

"I love you too," I replied with a smile, leaning to her as I seal our lips in a deep passionate kiss.

I woke up as tears streaming on my eyes. I began to weep as I remembered that painful yet wonderful dream that will never come true. I looked around my surroundings, the waterfall or grasses are gone, and were replaced by the steel walls of my hyperbaric chamber. Padme was not beside me, instead she was gone… dead… and will never come back to me. Luke and Leia were on the other side of the galaxy, fighting on the opposite side. I am all alone… here in these chambers and in this suit that will serve as my prison for the rest of my life. I put on the helmet and mask and left the pod, heading towards my office. I sat down on my office chair then I entered my passwor on my computer. There I began to search my son's image on the holonet. When I found one, I save the image to a datadisk where my other secret files were hidden there. Next, I searched the image of Leia. Then an image of her wearing a white long-sleeved dress and her hair was tied up on buns on each side of her face appeared before my sight. "My daughter, oh how beautiful you have grown," I exclaimed as I gazed on her image. She was the living image of my angel, and I will swore myself that I will protect my children from the serpent I called Master until my last dying breath.

 _Because that is what fathers do…_

* * *

 **Yep that's the end. And I think I'm going to update The Lost Father for long since I have writer's block, which is unexpected to me. And I just wrote this story to boost myself, but I hope you enjoy this one shot guys!**

 **May the Force be with you, my fellow Padawans ;)**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


End file.
